NaruNaru's Day Off
by peachplumpie
Summary: Narumi's finally got a day off, what will he get up to? set after the end of the manga Please rate and review :


It had been months since Narumi had last managed to negotiate a break with Ochiai. It often felt like running a one man show with the need the salon had for him. He longed to spend a relaxing day at home with Kiri and the twins. Kushi wanted to learn how to cut hair like him and just thinking of the morning she asked him to teach her one day filled him with pride. Hasumi wanted to be a make-up artist like Ochiai and Emi, Kiri had shrugged, but Narumi had felt that Ochiai had stolen a son from him. Although both twins were learning how to cut hair from Kiri, in slow bite size steps. How he longed to teach his little girl.

He'd switched his alarm off the night before, no sense in waking up early on a day off. But despite this he didn't get much extra sleep, losing Kiri from one side of the bed had woke him up anyway. Besides it would be fun to take the kids to school. He woke up bleary eyed, dressing casually as usual and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Aaaah, Papa's a zombie!" Kushi said loudly with a giggly smile.

"Papa wants brains!" He replied miming a comical zombie while grinning.

Kiri checked the clock, "Won't you be late, Shou?"

Narumi just smiled at his wife as she finished putting snacks in the twin's bags. He shuffled across the room to wrap his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulders, "Mmm, maybe I'll be late or maybe I won't go at all." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Wanna go to school with Papa, kids?" he asked as they finished their breakfast and collected their bags from Kiri. They squealed in delight.

Dropping them off at school was fun, the twins told him stories that he'd missed on the way to school. He'd have heard his children's adventures more if he hadn't returned from work after they'd just gone to sleep. How he cursed Ochiai and all the long evenings he worked. He breathed a sigh of relief, no boy had made a move on his daughter and she was still innocent. As he waved them goodbye, he looked forward to picking them up later to hear their fresh adventures, maybe today they'd play with them in the sand.

When he returned a customer had already arrived, a face that was familiar, Rika. When they were young he'd watched Kiri cut her hair out on the veranda, he could never forget the smile she wore while she cut her hair. She was just finishing up the trimming and would switch hands to finish up, like usual. Show off.

It wasn't long after Rika that two more customers came, except one wasn't booked in with Kiri, but Narumi. At first he was surprised and doubted that she had an appointment with him, it was his day off after all. But after consideration, this was exactly something Ochiai would do to prevent losses and disappointment. Narumi subdued a sigh and brought out his scissors, silver in comparison to Kiri's gold scissors. Setting to work he engaged in small talk and began to feel more at home in the family salon, it was a informal place to cut hair, making cutting more fun. Especially with Kiri beside him.

By lunch they'd cut several heads, Kiri shakinge her head as she unwillingly took his customers after a queue began to form.

The kids came bounding in just as he cut the last client, while Kiri watched him from the desk, spouting comments for the sake of his facial expressions.

"2mm out on the left," she'd say or "The bangs aren't even, the right's 3mm longer than the left."

He could have killed his wife, except the kids had dispelled his anger with their laughter and he'd swiftly finished the clients hair after that.

Lunch was lots of fun, the kids told him about their day in school. They'd had fun and were hungry enough that there weren't any leftovers. Though, what was strange was after the kids and Kiri had eaten lunch they all made their way to their room.

After he'd finished washing up, Narumi went to investigate.

They were all asleep in his double bed!

Kiri had really rubbed off on the twins and she'd never lost her sleepy and lazy personality. Shrugging in defeat, he settled for drawing in his study while he waited for them to awake from their nap.

But on arrival in his study he found shampoo snoring on his desk, sprawled over his unfinished designs. Now he was irked, it was like he was being told to sleep. He gave in and returned back to his room, snuggled up beside Kushi, whose petite body had left extra room on her side of Kiri.

An hour or two later they all awoke; Kiri shuffled back to the salon, mentioning she had one more client for the day. The twins wanted to cut hair and Narumi was happy to oblige. Fishing out the practice heads he set to teaching his kids till dinner.


End file.
